Te Veo Pero No Te Alcanzo
by Burpygirl
Summary: Segunda historia, e un mundo alterno en 1951 espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Te Veo Pero No Te

Alcanzo

Hola soy yo de nuevo, lo se mi primera historia dejo mucho que desear y fue un fracaso total, pero bueno la practica hace al maestro asi a intentarlo de nuevo, aquí dejo mi segunda historia.

 _Eli Shane:_

 _Siempre te miro desde lejos, con tu vestido tan blanco y tu voz angelical, cabellos de rubí, piel tan blanca como la nieve y esos ojos de esmeralda que enamoran a cualquiera. Solo tú eres la razón por la cual voy a ese restaurante, no por ser un restaurante de cinco estrellas, por ser un lugar para los de mi clase como dicen todos o por la comida, simplemente es por ti, a veces cuando voy con mis colegas me enojo por sus ideas pervertidas que comentan, ¿Acaso me enamore de alguien que no conozco?_

 _Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a ese lugar estabas cantando una canción muy linda la verdad._

 _FlashBack_

 _Un señor pelirrojo subió al escenario yo solo observaba, después empezó a hablar y dijo:_

 _-Buenas noches a todos ,espero que estén satisfechos pero ahora mi querida hija Trixie les va a cantar algo, espero que les guste-después subiste tu tan hermosa como un ángel, me sorprendí mucho la verdad cuando te vi y luego observe al resto del público como te miraban, las mujeres con desprecio y los hombres con miradas pervertidas, ibas a cantar ya asi que regrese mi vista hacia ti (la canción es de mi creación espero que les guste)_

 _Estrellas de Batalla_

 _Por: Paula Lorenzana_

 _Miro a las estrellas_

 _Para tratar de perdonar_

 _El daño que me_

 _Hicieron._

 _Aunque no estuvieran_

 _Consientes del daño que_

 _me hicieron me_

 _dejaron cicatrices las_

 _cuales nunca se borraran._

 _Quisiera llorar y correr_

 _Hasta donde llegue_

 _Pero no demostrare mis_

 _Debilidades._

 _Me levantare de nuevo_

 _Sé que no tengo armas para_

 _Atacar en esta guerra_

 _Tal vez tu tengas la delantera_

 _Y yo me encuentre sola._

 _Pero yo tengo a las_

 _Estrellas de batalla a mi lado_

 _Mientras tu solo a_

 _Traicioneros._

 _Pero si crees ganar_

 _Dispara todo lo que quieras_

 _Pues yo sé que ganare a toda costa_

 _Pues tengo a las_

 _Estrellas de batalla a mi_

 _Lado._

 _Terminaste de cantar con tu voz angelical y se lleno de aplausos todo el lugar,_

 _Pero como no se llenaría si fue una canción victoriosa._

 _Fin del FlashBack_

 _Esa había sido la primera vez y espero algún día conocerte mi pequeña cantante angelical._

Bueno estuvo un poco mejor que el primero la verdad, es un mundo alterno (AU) en 1951, perdón pero es una de mis fechas favoritas y ahora tengo tres preguntas.

1.¿estuvo mejor esta historia que la primera?

2.¿qué tal estuvo la canción?

3.¿fue un tema interesante y que les gustaría que agregara?

Esta historia está dedicada a:

Eastern Writer( gracias me subiste el ánimo)

13( te quiero :3)

3000(tú también eres muy creativa)

Beshos y apapachos los aprecio mucho y espero que en un futuro trabajemos los cuatro juntos en una historia y esto es general lo que voy a decir hay continuación.


	2. Me capturó tu mirada

Te Veo Pero No Te

Alcanzo

Hola soy yo de nuevo, lo se mi primera historia dejo mucho que desear y fue un fracaso total, pero bueno la practica hace al maestro asi a intentarlo de nuevo, aquí dejo mi segunda historia.

 _Eli Shane:_

 _Siempre te miro desde lejos, con tu vestido tan blanco y tu voz angelical, cabellos de rubí, piel tan blanca como la nieve y esos ojos de esmeralda que enamoran a cualquiera. Solo tú eres la razón por la cual voy a ese restaurante, no por ser un restaurante de cinco estrellas, por ser un lugar para los de mi clase como dicen todos o por la comida, simplemente es por ti, a veces cuando voy con mis colegas me enojo por sus ideas pervertidas que comentan, ¿Acaso me enamore de alguien que no conozco?_

 _Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a ese lugar estabas cantando una canción muy linda la verdad._

 _FlashBack_

 _Un señor pelirrojo subió al escenario yo solo observaba, después empezó a hablar y dijo:_

 _-Buenas noches a todos ,espero que estén satisfechos pero ahora mi querida hija Trixie les va a cantar algo, espero que les guste-después subiste tu tan hermosa como un ángel, me sorprendí mucho la verdad cuando te vi y luego observe al resto del público como te miraban, las mujeres con desprecio y los hombres con miradas pervertidas, ibas a cantar ya asi que regrese mi vista hacia ti (la canción es de mi creación espero que les guste)_

 _Estrellas de Batalla_

 _Por: Paula Lorenzana_

 _Miro a las estrellas_

 _Para tratar de perdonar_

 _El daño que me_

 _Hicieron._

 _Aunque no estuvieran_

 _Consientes del daño que_

 _me hicieron me_

 _dejaron cicatrices las_

 _cuales nunca se borraran._

 _Quisiera llorar y correr_

 _Hasta donde llegue_

 _Pero no demostrare mis_

 _Debilidades._

 _Me levantare de nuevo_

 _Sé que no tengo armas para_

 _Atacar en esta guerra_

 _Tal vez tu tengas la delantera_

 _Y yo me encuentre sola._

 _Pero yo tengo a las_

 _Estrellas de batalla a mi lado_

 _Mientras tu solo a_

 _Traicioneros._

 _Pero si crees ganar_

 _Dispara todo lo que quieras_

 _Pues yo sé que ganare a toda costa_

 _Pues tengo a las_

 _Estrellas de batalla a mi_

 _Lado._

 _Terminaste de cantar con tu voz angelical y se lleno de aplausos todo el lugar,_

 _Pero como no se llenaría si fue una canción victoriosa._

 _Fin del FlashBack_

 _Esa había sido la primera vez y espero algún día conocerte mi pequeña cantante angelical._

Bueno estuvo un poco mejor que el primero la verdad, es un mundo alterno (AU) en 1951, perdón pero es una de mis fechas favoritas y ahora tengo tres preguntas.

1.¿estuvo mejor esta historia que la primera?

2.¿qué tal estuvo la canción?

3.¿fue un tema interesante y que les gustaría que agregara?

Esta historia está dedicada a:

Eastern Writer( gracias me subiste el ánimo)

13( te quiero :3)

3000(tú también eres muy creativa)

Beshos y apapachos los aprecio mucho y espero que en un futuro trabajemos los cuatro juntos en una historia y esto es general lo que voy a decir hay continuación.


End file.
